Bike Ride
by Octoberskys
Summary: Fem Shepard tricks Liara into going on a little motorcycle ride. Chapter 3 is Liara's revenge.
1. Chapter 1  Zoom Zoom

**A/N:** I want to thank ***Sorceress-Nadira*** for loaning me this fantastic piece that fits perfectly with this story. The photo is located on under the title of Ride On! – the lottery prize.

…

This is what happens when you go for a drive with your editor/best friend. Someone whipped past us on a motorcycle. I asked my friend, what kind of bike do you think Shepard would drive? We both answered in unison, a crotch rocket! I frantically searched the car for something to write on, finding only 1 McDonald's napkin, this is what came out of that car ride. This was so much fun to write.

**Bike Ride **

After a few rough weeks, Katherine Shepard finally decided that she and the crew deserved a much needed break. They landed on Feros, 2nd planet in the Theseus System in the Attica Beta Cluster of the Milky Way, for a little R&R. She invited Liara to lunch which turned into a wonderful afternoon of conversation. This then lead into an elegant dinner that rolled into a lovely early evening stroll around the city.

Walking hand in hand down the city streets, Shepard gasped with excitement when she spied a vintage year 2076 Buell Lightning crotch rocket motorcycle. She slowly ran her hand over the titanium silver bike with the gas tank and rims highlighted in candy apple red. Even though it was a smaller bike, it looked like it could move as fast as lightening. She thought, _"That's probably how it got its name."_

For a brief moment, Liara was jealous of the steel mechanical machine as she watched Shepard excitingly drool over its supposed beauty. She frowned her brow and thought, "_Hey, she's only supposed to ogle over me like that!"_

Completely unaware of her companion's expression, Shepard exploded, "Liara! Do you know what this is?"

Since it wasn't Prothean, Liara was clueless and impassively replied, "No Idea."

Shepard exclaimed, "It's a Buell Lighting XB12SCG!" She continued as if it were extremely important, "It's a Vintage bike pushing 1200 cc at 6,000 RPMS. This thing can really move! Wow! I can't believe we ran into this!" Liara shifted her weight to one side out of boredom and rolled her eyes.

Shepard eagerly looked at Liara, "Let's go for a spin!"

Wearyingly looking between Shepard and this _thing_, Liara asked, "You know how to ride this hunk of metal?" Thinking of a taxi, Liara thought, "_Where is the steering wheel or the luxury seats?"_ Hesitantly, Liara rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers and asked, "Um, Where are the doors?"

Enthusiastically, Shepard answered, "Come on hun, it will be fun!"

Hands on her hips while shooting a suspicious look Shepard's way, Liara demanded, "Have you even been properly trained for this thing?"

"Come on. It's easy!" With an apprehensive stare Liara reminded Shepard, "I've seen you drive the mako." She paused, "And at least it has armor plating _and_ reinforced doors!"

Ignoring Liara's comments Shepard jumped on the bike with all the excitement of winning the Tri-cluster lottery. Smirking, Shepard extended out her hand and pleaded with her, "Just sit on it." Liara took a deep breath and straddled the back of the bike as her arms instinctually gravitated towards Shepard's waist. Liara giggled - "Umm, this isn't so bad!"

With a charming grin Shepard replied, "Did I forget to mention how seductively close you get to sit next to me?" Liara purred, "I'm liking this more already."

Shepard started up the bike and 1200 cc of vibrating sensation generates between their thighs. Feeling the pulsation of the bike Liara uttered, "Now there is a feeling I wasn't expecting." Her smile lighting up her face as Shepard prodded, "Now that you seem more comfortable, let's go for a quick ride?" Believing this to be a romantic and relaxing ride, Liara snuggles in tight against Shepard's warm body, "Sure."

Smiley wickedly, Shepard revved the engine several times before taking off like a bat out of hell; doing about Mach 12. Liara was suddenly thankful she did not have hair like humans as she witnessed Shepard's hair whipping wildly in the wind. Through instinct of self preservation, Liara's slender hands gripped Shepard's waist so tightly she could barely breathe.

Fifteen minutes later, the lighting fast bike came to a screeching halt in the place where the ride had begun. Shepard turned around to an expression on Liara's face she had never seen before. With more amusement than concern Shepard asked, "You ok?" Liara gracefully dismounted the bike, dusted herself off and uncharacteristically punched Shepard in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch! I thought you liked being close to me?" Still trying to stifle a laugh Shepard massaged her very sore arm.

Frantically pacing in front of the bike Liara barked at her, "When you said I would be able to hold onto you, I didn't realize I would be hanging on for dear life!"

Liara tugged at Shepard's leather jacket, "You are in so much trouble lady. No more asari loving for you!"

Shepard whined, "But Baby!"

Liara brushed off her plea and stomped off. Trying not to grin from ear to ear, Shepard devilishly called out to her,

"Does this mean you don't want to go again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok you win.. everyone is asking for more.. so I will work on another short.


	3. Chapter 3 Liara's Revenge

I guess if ask and you shall receive.. Another fun adventure for Liara T'Soni and Katherine Shepard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ x x x x x x ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Prothean Exhibit Anyone?**

"What is this place?" Asked a confused soldier.

"It's a Prothean exhibit hall. Some of the finest collections from all over the galaxy are displayed here."

Purred a silky voice.

The soldier took in the large cavernous room around her that contained large glass cases displaying Prothean stones that reminded Shepard of the ones in Liara's apartment, except these were on a much grander scale. Encompassing the walls was rare art from the Prothean civilization. Shepard studied a painting of Feros and laughed out loud drawing the attention of two patrons who were also looking at the painting. "It's much greener than that!" Shepard critiqued, as the two patrons looked at her annoyed. The look on their faces said it all, "How would she know? Hm!" They snubbed her and Shepard quickly diverted her attention elsewhere.

Several Prothean relics and artifacts were eloquently placed on dainty tiers of glass tables that were scattered about the hall. Among the patrons were a few Salarians and humans but the room seemed to largely consist of nerdy Asari Scientist.

Shepard slowly ran her hand down the outside of Liara's body as their physical bond broke.

The look Shepard gave as she spied over the hall confirmed Liara's suspicion that this was not a place Shepard would like to be. Releasing a deep sigh, Shepard smirked, "You think you're cute don't you?"

Liara looked at her with a touch of innocence, "What do you mean Commander Shepard?" She shot a playful glance at the commander as she stepped just out of range from her reach.

Liara slowly walked away from her as they both inspected various other pieces.

"I know what you're doing. You are getting revenge for the bike ride aren't you?"

Liara stopped her forward stride and turned to look at Shepard. She flashed a fake frown of innocence and playfully declared, "No! Not me!"

"_Where have I heard that before?"_ Shepard thought as she recalled it being one of her favorite lines with the lovely Professor. It made her heart smile wildly.

"_Well if revenge is what you want, then that's what you'll get." _Shepard shifted her weight equally between her feet as she interlaced her fingers, bent them backwards cracking her knuckles several times. Stretching her neck firmly to each side and rolling her shoulders backward she self-assuredly assumed the attack position.

Shepard confidently smirked, "_This isn't so bad! I can stare at the walls for a while. Count the number of exits, fire retardant extinguishers, and the number of window plates. Ha! Liara I got you! This isn't so bad. I can do this for _at least_ a couple of hours." _

It was a few moments before Shepard realized she was standing alone and her lover was disappearing along the back wall behind several of the oblivious exhibit patrons. Seductively staring at Shepard who now had her undivided attention, their gaze never broke even when a tall glass case or strategically placed piece of artifact drifted between them. Shepard stared wantingly at Liara as she struck her infamous Spectre pose; arms crossed over her chest with her weight placed on her back leg while one leg was placed slightly in front of her. Head cocked to one side ready for anything. Her alluring confidence radiated off of her in this intimating stance. Shepard was enjoying the game they were playing. Liara, knowing what was coming next and almost unable to control her own swelling desire stopped and blew a soft kiss to the woman that somehow talked her into going for an "innocent bike ride." Shepard instantly grinned from ear to ear as if catching the kiss with her very own smile.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Is that Commander Shepard, the human Spectre?" Shepard's eyes quickly returned to Liara, noticing it was her blue beauty from which the announcement came.

Shepard's jaw tilted upwards as she lipped, "Oh no"

The crowd alerted to the presence of Shepard formed around the now very embarrassed Commander. The excited patrons filled the air with questions for the commander about her adventures as they oohed and awed at her. They pawed at her like fresh meat from a kill. They wanted their photo taken with her, her autograph and to hear about the unimaginable stories of her adventures. Lights flashed brightly in her face from the random omni-tools taking her picture.

Shepard tried to comply as politely as possible with as many request as she could. However this was not an indulgence she enjoyed at all, but her adoring public demanded it. She un-comfortably shifted in her boots when she caught a glimpse of Liara off to the side of the crowd, at a safe distance as not to attract attention to herself. As if they were communicating telepathically, Shepard shot a look of respect to her lover. "Well played"

Shepard instantly knew this was Liara's revenge for the little motorcycle escapade they had a few weeks ago. _"I knew better than to believe her when she said she wasn't upset about the whole ordeal."_ Cursing herself, as she smiled handing the signed data pad back to an eager fan. _"There are some human customs I shouldn't have taught the Professor; one of them being the art of getting even."_

Signing yet another autograph for an overly excited scientist, Shepard glanced back at Liara. She desperately wanted to flee but knew that she had this coming. She thought, _"I know the bike ride wasn't that bad." _ Blinded by another flash she continued, _"I thought it was fun!"_ She quickly peeked back at her asari scientist who was carefully watching the time on her omni-tool. _"Ok maybe the ride wasn't that bad, but tricking her into it…"_ She took a deep sigh while she faked another heroic smile, FLASH! _"Great I won't be able to see straight for a week now!"_

Shepard felt her stomach turn as she heard the same questions asked for the million time; What is the scariest thing you've ever done? What was it like to kill a thresher maw, were you scared? What's it like to be the Commanding Officer of the greatest ship in the Galaxy? Then, from the back of the room piped up a small voice, "Is it true you are a horrible driver of the mako?" The enamored crowd suddenly came to a stop and looked at the young scientist in the back. With inquisitiveness only given to the young, she replied, "I have heard the answers to all the other questions, but I have never been able to get a straight answer from anyone about the Commander's rumored trouble maneuvering the Mako."

Releasing a deep sign all eyes returned to the Commander. She chuckled nervously shooting a glance back to Liara and apprehensively replied, "Well, that's a new one." The crowd laughed softly.

Flash again! Shepard blinked her eyes rapidly as her eyes met with Liara's once more. She chuckled knowing how much the Professor was enjoying watching the spectacle over her and was even a bit proud that she had come up with this plan of getting even.

The crowd was pushing closer to her practically swallowing her whole. Shepard was a soldier and did not do well in such close quarters. Sweat began to bead upon the commander's brow. Her pulse began to race and her breathing became erratic as her fatigued eyes searched frantically for a way out. Her fight or flight instinct was about to take over when suddenly she felt a firm but caring grip on her left arm and a voice take control of the crowd. "The Commander would like to thank everyone for their time, but unfortunately she must say goodbye! Her leave is almost over and she is due to return to the Normandy within the hour!" Shepard beamed at Liara her savior from the near panic attack and praised her, "Thank you!"

Liara recognizing how close her lover had come to losing it and provocatively whispered, "I would rather have your gratitude in another way, Commander."

Shepard still semi-blind declared, "Well, if it's anything that doesn't require me seeing, you might be in luck."

The crowd was disappointed that Shepard was leaving so quickly after such a short visit. A Salarian commented, "That was barely 20 minutes! 20.02 to be exact. Dreadful. Simply dreadful." The crowd quickly dispersed and went back to their exploration of the Prothean artifacts as Shepard and Liara made it safely to the exit. The patrons toasted their champagne and gayfully cheered that they had just been in the presence of a legend. The stories they would tell their grandchildren.

Walking briskly away from the scene of the crime with Liara's hand still gripping Shepard's bicep, Shepard repeated to her, "So….no hard feelings huh?"

"Well commander, I believe you call it, 'Tit for Tat'."

Stopping abruptly Shepard gathered Liara in her arms and planted a wet smoldering kiss on her lips. It shocked even her how quickly it ignited their passions. Only for the sake of demanding oxygen did they released each other. Shepard stared deep into her rich azure eyes, "I love you Liara!"

"I know!" Liara quipped causing Shepard's jaw to drop playfully.

Liara couldn't help but tease the commander further as she sauntered a few steps ahead of her partner, "Maybe next time you'll think more clearly before trying to get me on the back of another monstrosity."

Shepard countered, "Yes, you _would think_ I've learned my lesson…"

The commander bit her bottom lip, while eyeing Liara's sensual figure up and down, "I think I have meet my match indeed."

Liara tantalizingly responded, "I see your eye sight is better already!"

Shepard once again enveloped Liara into her loving arms and whimsically swung her around. "You know we don't really have to be back to the ship for another 24 hours."

Liara released a captivating smirk and purred, "I know Commander. That too was part of the plan."


	4. Chapter 4

This was such a cute story idea…but I am stuck on a subject in which Shepard misbehaves again. So, I am now taking suggestions as what you think would be a good story line. I have a wild imagination so any suggestion will do and I can easily work off of it.

Thanks for the help and the winner will get full credit.. Thanks again.


End file.
